Weird Day
by Purple-Meter-Eater
Summary: Winry is kidnapped by a lovesick Roy, and She is on a quest to find his true love. Characters OOC. royxriza


**Hey, I wrote this story sometime darning May. It was originally about me being kidnapped and hooking this guy up with some famous lady. But it wasn't exactly going anywhere so I turned it into a fanfic about Winry. Sorry I made Roy cough lacking brain cells or somethingcough Anyhow the military is not involved in it. (Roy's not in the military in this story) I'm planning the story to be in Winry's point of view. Please don't hate me, but it is OOC.**

………………………………__

_**Chapter one: Speeding Bus, swaying bird**_

I stood there with a dumbstruck look on my face. I had every right to be lightheaded due to the fact that it was the last day of working on a customers automail _that happened to be every single limb possible to lose._

"Oh boy," I sighed, "Only one more day of hell, then total freedom." What I said was slightly honest. True I loved automail and working on it, but this girl is in need of a vacation or break. I decided to take a walk . I notice a pathway I never saw before, I couldn't help but explore and walk it. It had a whole bunch of paths on it, so I explored those as well, most led through some patches of woods. By the end of it, I had no clue where I was at.

Now I had a problem, being lost in the middle of no where. I notice the clouds were getting gray and getting darker by the second. A bird flew overhead. It, like most male birds _I can only assume it is a male_, started to sing it's song of courtship behavior. Then out of no where lighting came and struck the bird into burnt crisp, where if fell from the sky and landed about 5 feet away from me.

_This is going to be one of those days  
_  
10 minuets have past by and I'm still frozen in my own world full of confusion, randomness, and complete irony. I was starting to get really hungry, the waffles I ate this morning didn't keep me full. I looked to my side. _That damn crisp bird is starting to look tasty.  
_  
Then it hit me! Like a bat eating a large golf ball and dieing it hit me! I HAD A BAG OF CHIPS IN MY BACKPACK! _Damn, this day is certainly going to be remembered, if not for the bird...at least for my clueless ness_. However before I could take the chips someone grabbed my shoulder. Then I felt something hit my head really hard. _Crapper,_ _I past out.  
………………………………..._  
I don't know how long I was out. My head hurt so badly. _I must've been bashed. _The room that I was in couldn't be more gothic. Besides me, everything in there was black. It looked, well cool. It had a great mysterious glow to it. I notice something cool about one of the walls. It was a giant mirror, and there was a lot of look at yourself space. Despite the possible danger I was in, I started to make faces in the mirror. I was completely unaware of the man sneaking in.

_Now to figure out if it is a boy or girl. _Iwent over to and opened up a drawer. _Yep, its a girl _I had a disgusted look on my face as I closed the drawer filled with black bras.

The man grabbed my shoulders...again. This time my reflexes took the better of me. I gladly hit the man in the face with my wrench _good old wrench._ This action sent him to the ground.

"Why me!" He cried while recovering. I took notice that tears were falling down his face. _'His cries resembled a parrot just begging to be put out of it's misery.'_ As if the sounds were disgusting enough, then I took a look at his face.

He was ugly, plain and simple. U-G-L-Y He had pitch black hair with a hint of a glow to it. _I prefer blondes._ He was extremely pale and looked tired. _I prefer well tanned guys with energy. _And his eyes were a dark blackish blue. _Either give me gold eyes or give me death._

"Why, Why Do you hate me!" he said. _'Well I don't hate him all that bad. He only bashed me on the head, took me away from where ever I was, judging by the mud stains I'll say he dragged me through the mud, put me in this gothic room, and as I was thinking I looked into the mirror and took notice that he died my hair black while I was unconscinece.'  
_  
"Who are you?" I asked this quite flatly. The man drenching his eyes out in front of me sobbed a few more times before answering my question.

"My name is Roynald," he replied. I couldn't help but laugh like a suicidal, rampaging maniac._' There was no reason to be scared here._' "My mother calls me Roy for short," he said clearly embarrassed by my sudden outburst. He paused for a moment and asked "What is your name?"

My laughing turned into complete silence. _Should I tell him my name? Come to think of it, he had to be in his mid thirties or something... Maybe it would be wise to use a surname or a fake name!  
_"Uh Hi! My name is umm Samantha," I told the man without any regrets. He seemed to have an IQ of -50 judging by the way he walked, talked, and when he forgot to breathe. _'Yep, that was a dead give-a-way_.' He knew his names though...he knew them creepily well...

"Samantha is way to girly for you," he said, "I'll call you Winry or Win for short instead." _What the hell? How did that happen? My surname idea seemed like a Child's game now.  
_  
"Okay who's room is this?" I asked.

"It's My Room," 

"No way it couldn't be!"

"Why?" 

"What about all those bras in the drawer!"

"Oh those are mine"  
I stared at the man. _Well if anything else awkward happens, I'll go mental for sure. He wore all black so the room did sort of fit him. He was skinny though, that meant he didn't have extra skin or "man boobs" as some would put it.  
_  
"Why do you have and wear bras?" I asked, clearly letting my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Doesn't everybody wear them?"

"No, just teenage girls and women,"

"Why only girls?" _I really didn't want to answer that!  
_  
"They're for support." I could feel my face burning when I said this.

"Support? For what?" _now I'm really freaked out._

"That's all you're getting out of me you Dummy" I knew I said this harshly when the man went back to the ground in a crying fit again.

_This is turning out to be a weird day…_

………………………………__

_**Personally I'm not to fond of this. (self criticism) However It would make me very happy if you all reviewed. I guess Flames are welcomed. I'll update later.**_

_**P.M.E.**_


End file.
